The Blade Of Order
by Wandering Letters
Summary: A boy named Rai Ironheart was born and raised in Ionia trains his entire life to become a master swordsman. Now at the age of 25, he joins the League Of Legends to test his skills against the champions of the League, donning his father's name. OC plot driven story that may or may not involve OCxChampion relationships.


**(A/N): Hello everyone! I've had this idea for a new champion for a while now and one day I thought to myself that I should write a story using him! Now that FF finally added the characters to the League Of Legends section, I want to try my hand at a story! I've read quite a few of them and they're all very interesting (though I would love to see more). I'm actually considering making a post in the Riot forums about Nikasaur featuring fanfiction in the Summoner Showcase videos she does cause you guys got skills! Hopefully, so do I!**  
**Anyway, here's my attempt at a champion for the League. This chapter's just gonna be background information and skills and stuff. Story will come later depending on reception xD Oh and my summoner name is Itachinto, add me and let's play sometime!**

**Oh I'd also like to know if you guys would want there to be OCxChampion relationships. This doesn't have to be romantic and can be just friends (as you'll see in my character's lore). If any romantics are desired, PM me or leave em in a review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**League Of Legends- The Blade Of Order**

**Champion Name:** _Nizan, The Blade Of Order_

**Lore:** Born in the city state of Ionia, Rai Ironheart was trained in the art of the sword from an early age. At first reluctant to accept his training, seeing a fellow Ionian blademaster, Irelia, inspired him and by the age of 20, Nizan became one of the most gifted swordsmen in all of Runeterra. At this time however, disaster struck and his father Nizan passed away from sickness. Seeking to carry on his family name, Rai changed his name to that of his father's, his previous identity becoming known only to a select few. His skill with his signature reverse blade katana in a reverse grip spread throughout the land as he began to search Runeterra for other masters.

His search took him all over Runeterra until one day he happened upon a Noxian swordsmith named Xandreth. Examining his katana, Xandrth offered to craft a sword worthy of his tremendous skill in exchange for labor and for him to learn the true art of sword, Bushido. Nizan spent the next three years working alongside the swordsmith and learned the art of Bushido from the man he now considered his mentor. At the age of 25, there was nothing left for him to learn and the swordsmith bestowed his finest work upon his faithful student, the sword that was now dubbed Falnorn. Nizan returned to Ionia after his five year absence and learned of the League Of Legends. Seeking to test his skills against others, Nizan joined the League.

_"A sword wielded by a calm mind can be far more deadly than in the hands of a frantic master,"_ - **Nizan, The Blade Of Order**.

* * *

**Abilities:**

**(Passive): Heart Of The Samurai**  
_Nizan passively gains bonus armor and magic resist and his basic attacks and abilities apply Bushido Marks, stacking to a maximum of 6 marks. While an enemy is marked, they deal 5% less damage to Nizan and is revealed for the duration of the mark. If Nizan strikes a target who has 4 or more stacks of marks with an ability, the target is silenced and takes bonus magic damage based on their missing health and consumes the marks. The Bushido Marks do not detonate until there are at least 4 stacks on the target._

**(Q): Panther Fang/Tiger Sweep/Flying Dragon (30/60/90/110/120 Base Damage) (0.5 Bonus AD Ratio) (0.4 AP Ratio)**  
_Nizan unleashes a slash in a cone in front of him, damaging all enemies within the radius. If Panther Fang is executed, Nizan can perform Tiger Sweep. Tiger Sweep damages all enemies in a wider cone but a shorter distance. If Tiger Sweep is executed, Nizan can unleash a finishing Flying Dragon which causes him to leap a distance and strike all enemies in his path. Enemies hit by Flying Dragon are knocked back if hit in the radius and are stunned if they are hit in the landing zone._

**(W): Innervate (9/12/15/18/21 Mana Restored Per Attack) (Regenerates 2/3/4/5/6% Of Maximum Mana)**  
_Nizan passively recovers mana with every basic he scores on his targets. Nizan gains double mana if he strikes a champion. Nizan can activate this ability to regenerate his mana at an increased rate for a short time while losing the passive gain effect until the ability cools down. Nizan also takes 10% less damage and gains bonus movement speed while Innervated but is unable to cast Dimension Slash._

**(E): Dimension Slash (50/100/150/180/220 Base Damage) (0.5 AP Ratio) (1 Bonus AD Ratio)**  
_Nizan rushes forth at incredible speed, damaging all enemies in his path. While performing Dimension Slash, Nizan is untargetable for the brief duration of the attack. If Nizan strikes an enemy champion, he can perform the dash again for double the mana cost. The second slash deals 25% less damage._

**(R): Bushido/Bushido Assault (150/250/400 Base Damage) (2 Bonus AD Ratio) (0.5 AP Ratio)**  
_Nizan unsheathes both of his swords and gains bonus movement speed, attack damage and attack speed. Nizan's basic attacks also apply 2 Bushido Marks instead of 1. Nizan can unleash his most devastating attack, Bushido Assault. Nizan leaps to target enemy champion and suppresses them. Nizan then unleashes a devastating combo on target enemy champion that does bonus damage based on the number of Bushido Marks on the target. If Nizan kills an enemy champion with Bushido Assault, his other cooldowns are refreshed and Bushido's cooldown is reduced by half._

**Main Role**: _An excellent assassin capable of holding his own by himself. Has excellent chasing potential and is very slippery. Capable of great burst damage if the player can manipulate his passive well. Meant to be a melee assassin that can be played as an AD/AP champion or as a hybrid. More durable than most assassins due to his passive and also due to Innervate._

**Appearance**:

**Default**: Nizan wears a large cloak that covers the majority of his body and he wears a hood over his head in addition to covering his mouth. He has a regular reverse blade katana that he uses ordinarily. Whenever Nizan enters Bushido, he unsheathes Falnorn, the handcrafted reverse blade katana made for him by the legendary Noxian swordmith Xandreth. He also lowers his hood and removes his mask, revealing his strong Asian heritage. He wears raggedy clothes beneath his cloak, representing just how much he has traveled in his time. He is a slim man but is toned in all the right places.

**Skin Description in progress.**

* * *

**League Judgement**

"So you're the one Xandreth made the sword for?"

Nizan turned to see none other than Katarina, The Sinister Blade and the princess of Noxus. He knew her well after reading many stories of her exploits on the battlefield in addition to how well she has been performing in the League itself. Unknown to her...he trained with her in her childhood.

"Not much of a talker are you?" she said as she walked forward.

He was silent as she examined the sword he placed on his bed.

"May I?" she asked.

He nodded as she picked up the blade and examined it as if it were a fine piece of art.

"Very impressive blade, definitely the best handiwork I've ever seen from him," she said.  
"He taught me much of what I know about wielding a sword," said Nizan.

Katarina smiled.

"You realize what joining the League will open you up to right?" she asked.  
"I seek formiddable opponents; it makes no sense to train for most of my life to never use the knowledge and training," he replied.

She smiled before she threw a dagger at an unreal speed towards the back of his head. She didn't even see him reach over to grab his second sword before a loud clang indicated that he swatted it aside without even looking.

"Very impressive," she said with a smile.  
"It's very easy for me to hear the sound of a blade whistling through the air," he said as he rose to his feet.

He began to walk out of the room.

"I look forward to our battles on The Fields Of Justice," she said.

Nizan looked at her and lowered his hood as well as the mask covering the lower half of his face.

"It's good to see you again Katarina...it has been too long," he said.

Katarina suddenly felt heat in her cheeks; she didn't notice how handsome he had become underneath the cloak and veil.

"Wait a minute...you're..." she stuttered.

He smiled.

"I haven't seen you since we were kids," he said.

She approached him and put a hand on his cheek.

"Rai? Is that you?" she said.

He closed his eyes before hiding his face again.

"But...you were born in Ionia..how did you convince Xandreth to forge that sword for you?" she asked.

He sighed.

"He saw great potential in me and I suppose potential isn't limited to just Noxians in his eyes," he replied.

Katarina slowly lowered his hood and his mask once again, revealing the face she knew during her childhood.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again..." she said.

He turned around and restored his hood and mask to their proper positions.

"I'll see you on the battlefield," he said as he took Falnorn from the rack on the wall which she was kind enough to replace.

He turned to her once more and smiled.

"It's great to see you Kat...and I suppose we'll see each other much more," he said.

He left the room.


End file.
